


The Toes Knows

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: Daniel’s suffers the ire of an ignored teenager





	The Toes Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Season:  Late Season 4-Early Season

Spoilers:  None

Disclaimer: Though I wish it could be true…I’ll never own them.

Written for those that inspired me.

This ones a really early one for me.

* * *

 

If Jack would just get rid of that silly grin.   He’s looking again, I know it.   

He lifted the blanket slightly to peek beyond it and up at Jack confirming his assumption.   The blanket once again returned. 

Jack looked down again, still grinning.   The mound on his couch sighed.    Looking around Jack patted his chest and chef's apron.   

The cook-out had been a success; the clean-up was almost done.   

“It’s not funny, Jack.” 

Jack reached out down along the edge of the blanket and wiggled a digit.   The smile never left as he responded, “Oh, I beg to differ… I think it’s very funny... in fact all ten of them are very funny… and cute too.” 

Daniel held in a retort, there was just no graceful way out of it.  Pulling the blanket off his head, he glared up at Jack. “Did you have to get Sam involved?” 

“Yep.” 

“Why?” 

“Well I sure didn’t have any and knew she probably would since… she’s um… a woman” 

“But she didn’t, did she?  And you knew she would ask, "'Why?"  You knew she would want to see… and then… Janet.”  Daniel glanced around the room.  “Where are they, anyway?” 

Looking down and picking at something on his “Kiss The Cook” apron, Jack replied, “Oh… last I saw them, they were getting Janet’s keys… laughing.   Teal’c went with them.  Said something like ‘he was curious about this custom and wished to learn more’.   I saw him being pulled out the door by them.” 

Daniel said something in audible to Jack as he hunched his shoulders, he pulled his feet up and under, and hid once more beneath the blanket on the couch. 

“That’s only a temporary solution, ya know.” 

A long sigh and an  ‘I know’ was the response from the mound.  “How much longer?” 

“Janet called and said they were on their way back… with Cassie.” 

The blanket flew off as Daniel quickly stood up…”with Cassie?  I-I need to go!” 

“Now, Daniel.  You and her need to talk” 

Daniel was now pacing animatedly in his Jack’s den. “But Jack… I mean it was my fault… but still it's not RIGHT after... ” 

Jack picked the blanket up off the floor while trying hard not to smirk or look over and down.  He tried to placate Daniel by replying, “Look, it’s not that bad, Daniel, really.   She was going to pick her up at the mall anyway… and Cassie feels bad about it now and wants to apologize to you.”   

Collapsing back on the couch while both hands scrunched up his hair, Daniel propped his feet up on Jack’s coffee table and looked at the damage.  Rolling his eyes, he snatched the blanket out of Jack’s hands and draped it back over his lower body.  Leaning back against the couch he closed his eyes and thought back to what had happened earlier that afternoon.    

~~~ 

It had been a great day, nice cook out.  Jack was still grilling and Teal’c was assisting, sort of.  Sam and Janet were deep in some conversation at the point when he had journeyed to Jack’s couch to take a nap.  He slipped off his glasses placing them on the coffee table.  Then molded his frame to the cushions of the couch.  He was almost blissfully asleep when someone sat down at the end.  

Looking down the length of the couch with bleary eyes, he saw Cassie talking enthusiastically about every little thing in her life at the other end.   At first, he tried hard to stay awake and listen intently.  But after almost four days of deeply involved translating and looking forward to this cookout and specifically this nap his mind started wandering.  Instead of listening to her, he started gazing at her and realized how he had watched her grow up to become a beautiful youthful teenager.

She caught him not paying attention and lightly reprimanded him.  He quickly soothed her ruffled feelings.  Apologized and asked her to please continue talking about her latest crush Richard… um Becker?  She accepted and was off again.   Yes, it was Becker, see he had been listening.  

She continued and he enjoyed the time he spent with her.  She was now talking about recently discovering makeup and how exciting it was.  Shouldn’t she be talking to Sam or Janet about that instead of him?  The couch was so comfortable.  Somewhere along the way, he lost the battle and fell asleep. 

Something woke him up.  He tried to ignore it and snuggled back down in the couch.  Someone was wiggling his toes.   

Waking up he'd glanced around.   Cassie was gone and Jack was now looming over him where Cassie had been, looking down with a stupid grin on his face.  He followed Jack’s gaze down to his… toes.   His TOES!  

~~~

Grabbing more firmly to the blanket, he vowed not to come back out from under it until Sam got back with some nail polish remover.  

“Coral red looks nice on you.” 

“Shut up and get me some socks.”  

 


End file.
